Lisp Imitator (OLD)
by ironicallyScrewed
Summary: Oh gog no. Not this again. Sollux demands Karkat stops imitating his lisp! Karkat asks why, but Sollux avoids answering the question for as long as possible, just squirming around at the imitation. After probably half an hour of these, Sollux tells Karkat why he should stop. "Becau'th'e when people I like- a'th in that I'm flu'th'ed for imitate my li'th'p, I.. I get fucking turned
1. Part 1

"I'm TH'OOO /BORED/!" Sollux whined.  
"Th'o am IIII!" Karkat groaned, imitating Sollux's lisp as a joke.  
Sollux immediately stiffened and looked up at Karkat, who was lying on his bed while Sollux was on the floor.  
"Can you not? Plea'th'e?" He asked quietly.  
"Why TH'OULD I?" Karkat snickered and rolled over so he was on his stomach.  
"Ju'th't th'top!" Sollux demanded.  
"There'th no rea'th'on why I th'ould th'top. No rea'th'on, no th'topping."  
Sollux groaned and squirmed on the ground a bit.  
"Kk, th'eriou'th'ly. Th'top!"  
"Th'ollu'k'th, th'eriou'th'ly. No!"  
Sollux moaned and rolled under a blanket.  
"Why won't you th'top, you cruel, cruel ba'th'tard?"  
"Becau'th'e it'th fun to bug you. You know, you never really realiz'th'e how many eth or eth-like th'ound'th there i'th in the world untill you talk in a li'th'p. Th'uper, th'pe'th'ial, th'a'th'a'fra'th'k, mi'th'i'th'ippi, and th'o many more!"  
Sollux tried to keep his breathing even, to no avail. It came out in short, ragged breaths, as he squirmed around on the ground.  
"Kk, plea'the.. th'top..."  
"Give me a valid rea'th'on!"  
"It bug'th me! Li'th'p'th th'ound th'tupid on you. Everybody hate'th a li'th'p imitator."  
"Not valid, th'ollu'k'th."  
Sollux bit his lip hard. He squirmed around, and tried remaining silent.  
"Fuck.."  
"Th'oooluuu'k'th~ I'm waaaii~tiii~ng! Hurry up, th'lowpoke!"  
"Ughn! F-fine. ju'th't give me a minute."  
"Why th'ould I th'top?"  
Silence, in which Sollux took a deep breath.  
"Becau'th'e when people I like- a'th in that I'm flu'th'ed for- imitate my li'th'p, I.. I get fucking turned on!"  
Silence rang. A silence so deafening. An awkward silence. So awkward.  
"Are you serious?"  
Sollux whimpered, but nodded.  
Silence, once again.  
"...Intere'th'ting. You have th'ome fucked up feti'th'e'th, th'ollu'k'th."  
Having relaxed, Sollux quickly stiffened again and whimpered.  
"I can't control it! And why are you th'till imitating my li'th'p?! Didn't I JU'TH'T tell you that-"  
"Ye'th you did. You love me, th'o thi'th turn'th you on."  
Sollux groaned; for multiple reasons. "Th'o WHY are you th'till doing it?!"  
"Actually, I don't even know anymore. I mean, I SHOULD be doing this."  
Karkat dragged himself off the bed, and over to Sollux.  
"What-" Before Solux could say anything else, Karkat was on top of him, and kissing him.  
Sollux stiffened at first, but he melted into the kiss, and began kissing back soon after.  
Soon, though, they had to pull apart for breath.  
Both of their faces where flushed, and they stared at each other.  
"Flushed for you too, th'ollux."  
Sollux gave a small smile.  
Before anything else could be said, Sollux had his arms around Karkat's neck, and was kissing him.  
It took Karkat a moment to register what had happened, but when he did, he was quick to wrap his arms around Sollux's waist and kiss back.  
Next thing you know both of them are shirtless and Karkat's trying not to fall over as he attempts to get the both of them onto his bed, Sollux's legs wrapped around Karkat's waist, and the two of them still making out.  
Karkat managed to sit on the edge of the bed, and roll so that the two weren't so close to the edge.  
Sollux was on top now, and he was quick to try and remove his pants.  
Karkat stopped him though.  
"Sollux, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, furrowing his brow.  
Sollux had lost his glasses in the process of loosing his shirt, but had he still had them he would have taken them off.  
Instead, a few small sparks came from his eyes.


	2. Part 2

Warning: Headcanon of the double bulge for Sollux  
Also, going by the 'trolls have both bulges and nooks'

He smiled gently at Karkat.  
"Kk, if I didn't want two do thi'th, do you think I would have even told you about the whole 'you imitating my li'th'p get'th me horny, oh gog fuck me now' thing?"  
"Okay, you did NOT say the last part." Karkat snorted in an attempt to hold back laughter.  
"Yeah, but I wa'th thinking it." Sollux laughed.  
The two laughed for a bit, and once the laughter died out, Sollux's face went serious.  
"Why did you a'th'k? Kk, if /you/ don't want two do thi'th, we don't have two."  
His voice became softer now, and he placed one hand on Karkat's face.  
Karkat blushed and looked away for a moment, and then looked back at Sollux.  
"No. I want to."  
Sollux smiled gently.  
"Then let'th do it." He chuckled.  
He proceeded to pull Karkat's pants down, able to see the outline of his squirming bone bulge through his boxers.  
Deciding to tease KK, Sollux stood him up and.. began grinding.  
He only grinded for a bit though.  
Then he pushed Karkat back onto the bed and was quick to pull his boxers down.  
He pulled his own pants and boxers off afterwards.  
He flipped Karkat so that he was on his hands and knees, ass in front of Sollux.  
"Was I seeing things, or do you have two bulges?" Karkat questioned.  
Sollux chuckled. "You'll find out."  
He positioned himself in front of his entrance with one bulge, and held the other back.  
He used one hand to hold the second bulge, and the other was on Karkat's hip.  
Slowly, Sollux moved forward.  
Once he was inside Karkat, he let the other bulge go.  
It made it's squirmy little way into Karkat's nook.  
Karkat gasped as this happened.  
"What the- but you're- WHAT?!"  
He chuckled. "I have two." He confirmed.  
"Gross."  
"Double the dick, double the plea'th'ure, Kk."  
"Gross again. But true. And mentioning pleasure,"  
Karkat moved a bit, basically saying 'start pleasuring me'.  
Sollux rolled his eyes playfully.  
He began pumping, the wriggling of his bulges adding to the effect of him moving.  
He leaned over and began kissing, nipping, and sucking on Karkat's neck.  
He used one of his hands to support himself, and used the other to start playing with Karkat's bulge.  
It twisted around his hand, seeking the warmth of it.  
He wrapped his hand around the bulge, and began pumping. The bulge curled when his hand left one spot to move over another, but settled when he moved back.  
Karkat turned his head, so that the two of them could kiss, so Sollux kissed Karkat, starting a full blown makeout session.  
Karkat let out moans of pleasure constantly, and Sollux responded with his own, quieter moans from time-to-time.  
Sollux didn't need to be told to go faster; harder. He knew what to do. He was slamming into Karkat at full speed, as he played with the other's bulge teasingly slow.  
He began speeding up, though, as soon as he felt that he was aproaching his own climax.  
If his genetic material was to be released, then so was Karkat's.  
"F-fuck, Sollux, I'm gonna-" Karkat began, but Sollux quickly cut him off with a kiss.  
Both of Karkat's entrances tightened at once, and his bulge began squirming wildly in Sollux's hand.  
Two shouts of ecstasy where heard as both of them released just a few mili-seconds apart.  
An orangy liquid, with parts of red and yellow, leaked out of Karkat's nook, as pure yellow dripped from his ass.  
Sollux's fingers where covered in bright red genetic material.  
As Sollux pulled himself out of Karkat, he licked it off of his hand.  
Sollux was quick to pull Karkat against him as he lay down, and pulled the covers over them.  
As soon as the two where in a comfortable cuddling position, and where drifting off to sleep, Sollux mumbled.  
"Flu'th'ed for you, kk."  
"Flu'th'ed for you, too, dumba'th."  
"DAMNIT KK!"

Hope you enjoyed my shitty and old lemon!  
if enough people want it, I will re-write it!


End file.
